Unpretty
by weasleygurl4
Summary: Hermione decides that she needs a new look, and a new attitude. After she something surprising happens, and a sudden change, Hermione starts having the time of her life! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- You should all know by now that I do not own Harry Potter!!! Get it through your heads!! I'm not smart enough to think of such wonderful characters, DUH!! Well, this should be an interesting story.  
  
Summary- Song fic (kinda) Hermione is abused by the Gryffs, after a new look and attitude she is transferred to Ravenclaw. See what happens when the Gryffs find out that it is Ravenclaw's who have more fun.  
  
Beginning  
  
Hermione was sitting happily in her usual compartment waiting for Harry and Ron. After  
  
about an hour she took out a large, thick book and started reading. Even though she was  
  
only fifteen, she was already reading spell books of extremely advanced spells. Right  
  
before she started reading about a beauty spell, Harry and Ron walked into the ]  
  
compartment. ***when the little star thingys are here, it'll be Hermione thinking***  
  
"Harry!! Ron!! So good to see you guys!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hermione." Ron  
  
started, "you look so." Before he could say anything Harry interrupted him, " so.  
  
different." ***Different?? Yea, I guess you could say that. I gained what, like 20 pounds?  
  
And, yea, my hair is still really crazy, and my parents made me change my teeth back and  
  
I've had braces for about 6 months. I'm still the same Hermione though, Right??*** "So  
  
Harry, are the Dursley's treating you well??" Hermione asked in an attempt to started a  
  
conversation, " Yea, err, fine."  
  
  
  
"That's good." Hermione said with a slight smile. ***Merlin, it's been silence for  
  
the last 15 minutes*** She glanced at Harry, who immediately looked away. ***Geez,  
  
this is ridiculous*** Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth, Parvati and  
  
Lavender walked in. Harry looked up instantly and purred, "Hey gorgeous." ***Here we  
  
Go, how long are Harry and Ron gunna be after them, it's been like forever. Since the  
  
Yule Ball maybe.*** Parvati's fake smile faded when her eyes settled on Hermione.  
  
Lavender quickly looked at Parvati, and then said, "Hermione, would you mind leaving  
  
So we could talk to Harry and Ron privately??" Lavender shot dagger eyes at Hermione  
  
as she got up and walked out of the compartment. Instead of leaving, she stood right next  
  
to the now shut door and listened to the conversation, "Oh Ron, Harry, I feel so bad for  
  
you guys." Lavender shrieked sympathetically. "Why??" Ron asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well," Lavender started, "I mean you have to hang out with Hermione Granger, it's  
  
like she didn't realize how ugly she was before but now." "Yea," Parvati suddenly  
  
cutting in, "Now she's just disgusting looking." Harry gave a skeptical look and said  
  
"Common guys, I know she's, well, ugly, but she's still our friend." "You mean was."  
  
Ron said suddenly. Harry looked amazed and said, "RON!" "He's right Harry,"  
  
Lavender said, "If you keep hanging out with Granger, just imagine what it will do to  
  
your reputation?" "Well." Harry thought still feeling bad, "Yea I guess your right."  
  
  
  
Hermione couldn't listen anymore; she ran to the bathroom and started to cry.  
  
***Where's Ginny when I need her??*** Ginny was Hermione's best friend and  
  
would've stuck by her through anything. Ever since Ginny had been discovered as a  
  
genius, she was instantly whisked away to Siberia to teach as a professor and earn loads  
  
of money for her family. Of course Hermione couldn't of been happier, the Weasley's  
  
really deserved the money, but Hermione needed Ginny more than ever. ***Well, if I  
  
could take N.E.W.T.S last year and get top grades, and have taught the teachers a thing or  
  
two, then I can get through this. I'll just have to ignore the Gryffindor's at all costs. I just  
  
gotta concentrate on Quidditch, school work, and my appearance.*** "That should be  
  
easy." Hermione said out loud, "The Gryffs aren't exactly brain surgeons, they never  
  
noticed me anyway." ***Oh geez, better not say that in front of the Gryffs, they probably  
  
flex their muscles and pretend to be scary*** She laughed out loud. "No more old  
  
Hermione, new look, new attitude." She said with confidence in her voice. She walked to  
  
the compartment, and kicked open the door. Lavender then shrieked, "Hermione, that is  
  
so rude!!!" Hermione just smiled as she grabbed her things and walked out the door.  
  
***OHHHHH, I hope this one was good! It popped into my heads during school one day, isn't that weird??? So anywayz, review it and I hope yall enjoyed it!! Next chapter will be soon!!!!*** 


	2. I've got it

**Chapter 2! Ya it took me a bit but Hermione will get to her revenge on those Gryffindors who had done her wrong!!! (Does victory dance) I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, but it will always be my dream!!***

            Hermione looked down at her watch once again, ***Finally, I thought we would never get to Hogwarts! *** After composing herself in the bathroom, she had found, to her own surprise, an empty compartment that she could sit in for the remainder of the train ride. ***Well it has been a quite surprising day already. First, Ron and Harry had stabbed me in the back, and then I walked in on them with more confidence then I've probably ever had! What will happen next? *** As she thought of the possibilities the train had slowly been coming to a stop. She looked out the window and sure enough she saw her home away from home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Hermione walked to the Great Hall sadly. She had sworn to herself that she would not get like this but she could not help it. ***I could just imagine the scene right now too! Harry, Ron, and I would walk to the Great Hall, smiles on our faces, anxiously awaiting the sorting ceremony. Ron would complain the whole time about being hungry and Harry would eventually tell him to put a sock in it. We would all laugh and everything would be great, but now it is just me, Hermione Granger, all alone *** When she walked into the Great Hall it was an even sadder sight than she had imagined. Harry and Ron were there of course, but just not with her. They were there with those sluts. ***I can not believe I called them that!!*** She immediately took a seat at the very end of the table, not wanting to be anywhere near any of the other Gryffindors. She had temporarily locked eyes with Harry yet again, but this time she looked away first.

            The Sorting Ceremony went on as usual; there were a good amount of students sorted into each house. Unlike her other classmates, she had absolutely nothing against any of the other houses, she was actually good friends with people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She thought about the other houses a little more until the food suddenly appeared on the table. ***Oh no*** Hermione could not go through with eating so much food anymore, but all the food. Every food she could desire was on the table, it all looked so delicious. She started reaching for some but stopped her hand midway. ***I can not do this any more, I cannot let my emotions be controlled by food. I must go on a diet! I must be strong, I have to show Harry and Ron, but speaking of Harry and Ron, why are they looking at me? *** At the other end of the table, Harry still didn't feel right about abandoning Hermione.

            "Ron look." Harry said to Ron. Ron looked down the table to see Hermione not talking to anyone and not eating anything for that matter. He shrugged and said, "I think she finally realized that anymore food will make her even fatter than she already is." Lavender, who was sitting next to Ron, and Parvati, who was sitting across from Harry, started laughing. Ron laughed too but Harry did not, he knew something was wrong, even if she would not show it, he knew. Thinking there was no point in trying to do anything; Harry shook his head and continued eating.

            When Harry looked away, Hermione kept staring. ***Why was he just looking at me? Does he want to apologize, or does he just want to say something else insulting to me? *** Hermione then decided there was no point in staying at the table any longer. She got up and when straight to the common room. After running up several flights of stairs Hermione needed to take a break. She couldn't believe how out of shape she was. ***I must exercise more too. This is so pathetic!! I can't even run up two flights of stairs without getting out of breath*** Hermione got up and walked the remaining stairs. When she got to the fat lady's portrait, she was greeted instantly. "Hello Hermione dear!" the fat lady said cheerfully. "First person up gets to decide the password, any suggestions?" Hermione instantly decided, "How about Godric Gryffindor? Simple to remember and Neville will surely not forget it!!" The Fat Lady smiled and said, "Excellent choice, now run along." Hermione smiled back and said a polite thank you as she climbed through the portrait. When she was inside she sat down and took out a quill and ink and began writing a list of everything that she was going to change about herself. 

            Hermione was making changes to her list when Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender all walked in. Ron immediately saw Hermione on the chair writing and decided to make Lavender and Parvati laugh again. "Hey Hermione, what are you writing?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face. Hermione looked at him with a determined look and said, "None of your business." Ron knew she was writing something worth laughing over so he ran and grabbed the list out of her hand. Hermione had tried to get it but she just was not quick enough. Ron went over to Lavender and the entire group began reading it over Ron's shoulder. The whole group of them seemed to laugh harder as they read more. Parvati then said, "Hermione you are so pathetic. You are always going to be the same why are you going to try to change yourself? You are always going to look the same and be the same ugly Hermione. Do not bother, you are hopeless anyway." She then nudged Harry who said, "Face the facts Hermione. No one really likes you, we all just felt sorry for you so we acted like your friends so you could do our homework." They started laughing again, and Hermione ran up the stairs in silent sobs

            She ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she had thrown herself upon her bed, and locked the curtains so no one could hear her or see her. She could of course still see the others and hear them. Hermione just sat on her bed with her head rested on a pillow. ***That is it!! I can not take this abuse anymore! I do not deserve this, and those immature boys and ugly sluts do not have the right to treat me this way. I told myself I would not use magic to change, but they have left me no choice*** She looked at Parvati and Lavender walk into the dormitory still laughing. ***Tomorrow my work will begin, they will all be sorry*** The next day Hermione got up very early so she could go into the library. The library was deserted, but Hermione had already expected that, no one went there as often as she did. ***Now, to the Restricted Section*** She walked past several aisles of books until she reached the Restricted Section. With a wave of her wand, the lock was undone and she walked right in. "Beauty spells, Beauty spells." She kept mumbling to herself as she searched the shelves. Of course she had read about one on train but it was not powerful enough. After about fifteen minutes… "Success," Hermione whispered as she pulled several books out of the shelf. She sat down at a table and began flipping through one of the books for a spell that would be her answer. When she turned the page it shone with brightness, as if it was made just for her. She took one look at the spell and said, "I got it."

****End of chapter 2! I hope you all liked it, I think it came out pretty good! Well review and tell me that you liked it!!


	3. The potions class that changes everythin...

**Chapter three, teeheehee!! I am just so funny!! This will be Hermione's chapter! Everything will start going her way and she gets a bit of revenge on some certain Slytherin A-holes!!!! I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else, so stop asking!!!**  
  
Hermione had gotten it. It would be finished in about a day, so she didn't need that much  
  
time. It was simple; all she had to do was write down everything she wanted changed  
  
about her body, mix the ingredients in her cauldron, and the drink. The results would be  
  
gradual so it would seem as though everything would occur naturally. After debating for  
  
several minutes, she decided she would do the spell the next day in the girl's bathroom  
  
since she had also made friends with Moaning Myrtle.  
  
Although she was excited about the next day, the day she was still in was  
  
becoming more and more horrible as it when on. As usual no one talked to her in her first  
  
five classes, and then she ended up almost fainted while going to Transfiguration, from  
  
her lack of food, so she ended up being late. ***Not eating, not a good idea. I am going  
  
to start doing poorly if I don't eat. I will just eat healthier*** her day was not going the  
  
way she had planned. Hermione was becoming angrier as the day went on. No one knew  
  
about Hermione's short temper. She was actually much worse than Ron was, when she  
  
was mad it was not a pretty sight. Potions class was what had struck her final nerve.  
  
***Potions with the Slytherins, the worst thing ever*** Although she hated being  
  
in that class because of the people, Hermione had always been very good in Potions, so  
  
the class was never hard, but it was very much like torture. As Hermione thought of the  
  
spell for the next day, Hermione felt someone run into her and all her books fell on the  
  
floor. "Watch it mudblood." Of course it was Malfoy, who else could it have been? "Not  
  
now Malfoy." Hermione mumbled. Draco looked down at her and laughed, and then he  
  
walked away. Hermione picked up her books and ran to her class praying that she would  
  
not be late. Lucky for her she wasn't but she received yet another glare from Professor  
  
Snape, but in the mood she was in, she no longer cared. Most of the class was there, so  
  
she went straight for the back of the class. When class started Draco was of course not  
  
there, but he did show up 10 minutes after class started. ***What a showoff. He is going  
  
to end up just like his father, has been a Death Eater now stuck in Azkaban for life***  
  
She sighed, although she knew everything about what happened to Draco's father, she  
  
did feel sorry for him once, once being the key word.  
  
Professor Snape looked around the classroom in disgust, as usual and said in his  
  
famous short yet mean way, "Today you will all be creating an advanced healing potion.  
  
Longbottom stay as far away from the other students as humanly possible." He glared at  
  
Neville who turned red and moved his things to a table in the far back. Now Neville was  
  
someone Hermione felt sorry for. ***This is no time to be feeling sorry for Neville, I  
  
should really just pay attention and get my potion finished*** Snape continued and said,  
  
"Open your books to page 574 and begin now!" Hermione did not need to be told twice.  
  
Right after Snape had said that she immediately opened her book and had read the entire  
  
potion once and began cutting up the ingredients. ***I don't know why I'm going so fast,  
  
and actually concentrating, Harry and Ron usually cracked jokes at our table and we all  
  
ended up goofing around the entire class, just finishing***  
  
Within a matter of minutes Hermione had completely made the potion and was  
  
waiting for Snape to take a look at it. She looked around and saw Snape heading towards  
  
her. He took a look at the finished potion and said, "Well Miss Granger you finished  
  
quite quickly. Are you in a hurry to leave my class?" Hermione stared him straight in the  
  
eye and said, "No Professor, I just happened to finish before the others." ***Snape hasn't  
  
really been mean to me lately, ever since Harry and Ron stopped talking to me*** He  
  
again looked at the potion, picked up a ladle, dipped it in the potion and said, "Well let's  
  
see if your potion is any good?" He put the ladle to his lips and drank it. ***Oh I hope I  
  
did it right, I hope I did it right, I hope I did it right*** After 10 seconds Snape seemed to  
  
glow a bit more than before so Hermione knew the potion had worked, but what would  
  
he say? Snape looked at her and said, "Miss Granger your potion is a success"  
  
***I can not believe he actually said that, to me of all people!*** She looked  
  
around to see Malfoy in utter awe, Parvati and Lavender were stricken with shock, and  
  
Harry and Ron could not believe what they had heard as they looked at Hermione with  
  
open mouths. The rest of the class seemed to be the same way. ***I don't know why I am  
  
so shocked, I am very smart and I should have expected none the less*** Hermione just  
  
smiled and went back to looking at her book. For the next half hour Hermione just  
  
watched the other students mess up their potions, she still had a while before her  
  
important potion was ready. As Snape walked over to Ron the door opened, "A word  
  
professor?" Tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked. Snape nodded and strode over to the door  
  
and said, "Continue working on your potions, and do not try anything that you wouldn't  
  
do when I am still in the classroom." He slammed the door and everyone started talking.  
  
Hermione kept her head in her book until she heard her name. "So Granger what's  
  
the deal?? Did you get Snape to feel so bad for your mudblood self that he had to say  
  
someone that's not for once degrading?" Malfoy said loudly causing people to laugh.  
  
***Make a comeback Hermione ***  
  
Hermione stood up and said, "No Malfoy, it just turns out that for once I have  
  
been recognized as the smart individual that I actually am. You know just me, not anyone  
  
else and by the way the word mudblood is very outdated you might need to think of a  
  
new one in your extremely short vocabulary." She stared at him straight in the eye and  
  
waited for his reply. Malfoy thought for a moment and then said, "So Granger has grown  
  
a backbone, well I think if I try hard enough I could break the backbone right in half.  
  
How's this for size then? Oh how funny size, considering yours, you are rather  
  
humungous. Your mudblood parents don't even deserve to have you as a daughter, but  
  
then again your parents and your entire family probably all look that way" Hermione just  
  
looked at him, then Pansy piped up, "How about this, you are just a waste of space fatty.  
  
Too much space for that matter! You should just wish yourself away!"  
  
Hermione just looked forward, she was so angry. She had never been this angry b  
  
before. They had insulted her, and they had insulted her parents, she was not going to  
  
take this. The nerve had broken. She looked at Harry and Ron; neither of them were  
  
laughing or smiling. Pansy however had something else to say, "What's a matter  
  
Granger? Did we insult your family of hippogriffs? Oh wait you insulted your family,  
  
your too fat and ugly to even be considered one of them, they would be ashamed!" What  
  
Hermione did next was so unpredicted everyone gasped, and some even screamed.  
  
Hermione went straight over to Pansy and punched her right in the face, sending her  
  
directly into the wall that was about 5 yards behind her. Hermione wasn't done yet, she  
  
walked over to Malfoy very slowly and then kicked him right in the, uh, lower area, and  
  
finally she slapped him right in the face just as she had done in third year, and sent him  
  
doubling over in pain. Everyone looked at her in utter shock; they all edged away from  
  
her. Hermione wasn't convinced that had all gotten the picture so she said in an  
  
alarmingly calm voice, "Now after what you have all just seen you can tell that I have  
  
quite a short temper when aggravated. So I will say this, I don't like getting that way but  
  
if anyone ever insults me or my family again I may just have to act that way again."  
  
After she said that she just stood there, watching everyone stare at her. A few  
  
moments later Snape came back in and looked around the class room, Pansy had been  
  
thrown threw a wall and was unconscious, and Draco's nose was bleeding and he was on  
  
the floor curl in a ball. Snape saw that everyone was looking at Hermione who looked  
  
directly at him. He then said, "Miss Granger go to the headmaster's office right now,  
  
before I punish you myself."  
  
Hermione did as she was told and walked right to Dumbledore's office. The  
  
gargoyle in front of it said in a low voice, "Password?" ***Oh great I don't know the  
  
password, it think it's a kind of candy*** "Err, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"  
  
Hermione guessed. The gargoyle looked at her and then opened up to reveal a moving  
  
staircase. Hermione jumped on and waited to reach Dumbledore's office. ***Would he  
  
expel me?? There's a chance he will, but then again maybe he won't. Dumbledore has  
  
always been such a kind person, but then again.. ***  
  
She reached Dumbledore's office and walked in. "Hello Professor?" She called  
  
out. The portrait next to her was of a tall man. Somewhat old, but not very, he had a  
  
sword in his hand and was on a thrown. ***A king maybe? He looks like one, but almost  
  
doesn't seem to be the type, oh wait he has a crown too*** the king looked at her and  
  
said, "My dear lady, the headmaster is on his ladder, reading. You may call him as he is  
  
not doing anything really." She smiled and said a polite thank you and walked further  
  
into the office. Hundreds and hundreds of books lined the shelves and other magical  
  
things were scattered around. She was taken back by all the books, so she did not realize  
  
that Dumbledore had been sitting on a ladder reading right above her. He saw her and  
  
climbed down. "Hello Miss Granger, do have a seat." He said.  
  
She sat down and waited to hear her punishment. ***Wait, Dumbledore doesn't  
  
know what happened, or does he? Am I going to have to explain it to him? Am I going to  
  
have to say that kicked Malfoy hard in the groin? Or that I threatened the Slytherins. Oh  
  
no** "Well Miss Granger I see that you are aware of why you are hear?" Dumbledore  
  
asked, his usually blue eyes twinkling. "Yes sir, I caused trouble in Professor Snape's  
  
class." She said trying to sound as mature and all knowing as possible. "That is some of  
  
what I was written of. Professor Snape wrote me a rather intriguing letter stating that you  
  
punched Mrs. Parkinson through a wall, and you kicked and slapped Mr. Malfoy until he  
  
was on the floor in pain. He also wrote that you then threatened the Slytherins."  
  
Dumbledore said still smiling. ***Why is he smiling? *** "Yes sir it is all true."  
  
Hermione said a bit sadly to make it sound as if she regretted doing it.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said. He smiled, as if he was formatting a plan inside his  
  
head. He looked at Hermione and finally said, "Alright then Miss Granger you are free to  
  
go." Hermione was a bit confused so she blurred out, "What about my punishment?"  
  
Dumbledore had directed his attention to the Sorting hat, which was sitting up and on a  
  
shelf. He said, "There is no need for a punishment Miss Granger, but certain 'actions'  
  
will be taken. I think you may be happy with them, ah yes; I shouldn't go giving away  
  
now should I? You are free to take a lemon drop on your way out." Dumbledore looked  
  
back at Hermione once more and winked at her. She smiled and took a lemon drop and  
  
left the office. On her way down the stairs she couldn't help but think ***certain actions?  
  
What does that mean? By the way he said it, it's supposed to be good, and I think that the  
  
news may even be just for me! Oh now I'm excited to see what the news is! *** Once  
  
Hermione left Dumbledore walked over to the Sorting Hat and said, "We need to talk."  
  
***Oh dear it's already time for dinner. The news!*** She hurried down the  
  
steps, ignored the stares she got from other students, and made her way to the Great Hall,  
  
where she took a seat and the very end of the table. She looked up at the Staff table.  
  
***Hmmm that's odd, Dumbledore isn't there, and, um, some of the teachers are looking  
  
at me a smiling. Why is everyone smiling? Is this an epidemic of smiling???*** She  
  
laughed to herself and looked over at the Slytherin table; she spotted Malfoy, who had a  
  
bandage on his nose. She laughed harder this time because that was extremely funny.  
  
Some people looked at her, including her friend Padma Patil, who pointed at Malfoy and  
  
gave Hermione the thumbs up. Hermione gave thumbs up back, and saw Dumbledore  
  
finally coming. He had the Sorting hat with him. ***The Sorting hat????  
  
UMMMMMMM, I hope the news isn't actually bad news, Dumbledore gets the two  
  
mixed up*** Hermione began biting on her fingernails in nervousness as Dumbledore  
  
began to speak. "Well before we begin dinner I have news for all of you. Indeed for the  
  
first time ever, the Sorting hat has made a mistake."  
  
Many people gasped, wondering what the mistake was and who it involved.  
  
Dumbledore ignored them and continued, "One person in this school is indeed in the  
  
wrong house. The Sorting hat was able to see the problem a lot sooner before I did and I  
  
seemed to ignore it. As time went on I realized that the Sorting Hat was none the less  
  
right. So this person will be re-sorted and we will all see if the place they are in is really  
  
right for them. This person is very smart, and until just recently had the sorting hat  
  
noticed that she was put into the wrong house for the wrong reason. Next time I will  
  
listen to the Sorting Hat sooner. Will Miss Hermione Granger please come up to the  
  
stool?" Now everyone gasped, everyone looked right at Hermione as she got up and  
  
walked the long walk to the stool. ***I'M IN THE WRONG HOUSE??? What if I  
  
belong in Slytherin? Oh no, what if it turns out I really don't belong here at all? What if I  
  
am sent back to Gryffindor? Oh dear that would be embarrassing, going up to the Sorting  
  
hat and then sitting back down. ***  
  
After what seemed like hours, she made it up to the stool and sat on it, where, for  
  
the second time, the Sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hello Miss Granger!" the  
  
Sorting hat said kindly. "I can tell you are a bit nervous, but don't worry you are not  
  
going into Slytherin rest assured. When I saw you in Dumbledore's office today, he  
  
finally realized that I have been right after all this time. When I heard of what you had  
  
done, it made very clear sense. You are not happy like you used to be. I should have  
  
known when I first sorted you. You have several amazing abilities and it seems I  
  
neglected to see some them all the way through. After this your happiness will be  
  
restored to greater heights. Now, after what I have seen and what I now know, there is no  
  
doubt about my answer, RAVENCLAW!!!!" Hermione gasped, and she was the only  
  
one, everyone else was silent. She looked at the Ravenclaw students and after about three  
  
seconds they erupted in cheers and so did the Hufflepuffs and most of the teachers for  
  
that matter. It was enough for Hermione; she smiled more widely than she had ever  
  
smiled. This had to be the happiest moment of her life, knowing where she belongs.  
  
*** All done!!! Anyway, third chapter, I know took long enough. I had a bruised self confidence, what can I say? *** 


End file.
